Uranus
| connections = Saturn Neptune | relay = None }} Uranus is a planet where the Grineer are the controlling faction. Uranus becomes accessible by defeating the Specter in the Uranus Junction on Saturn after completing the required tasks. The Assassination Target of the planet is the scientist Tyl Regor, who is located at the mission node Titania. Tyl Regor drops the component blueprints for the parts of the Warframe. Like all bosses, he has a higher than average chance to drop the relevant planet's rare resource – in this instance, Gallium. Uranus features the Grineer Sealab Tileset as its primary environment, Submersible Archwing mode, and the ability to change between ground combat and Archwing gameplay in a mission. Uranus does not currently have a Tenno Relay. Enemies Invasion Missions: The Corpus will appear as a "Sideable or Opposing" faction while the Infested will always appear as an "Opposing" faction during Invasion missions. Spy Missions: Special enemy variants have a chance of spawning during Spy missions. Survival Missions: The following lists below do not apply to Survival missions. Missions Tips *Oculyst spawns are common around the Desdemona sector, giving easier access to the Natah quest. *Any Grineer Sealab mission can drop Tellurium, making them an extremely efficient alternative to pure Archwing missions with a Warframe such as who can create more drops. **This is also more efficient if the player's Archwing is weaker than their ground combat potential. *During Exterminate missions it may be a good idea to keep the alarms going once triggered. With normal spawns stopping at about 140 enemies in, it will save you quite a bit of backtracking. Notes *Uranus is currently the only planet to feature the Grineer Sealab tileset with the Submersible Archwing mode and one of only two planets to feature the tileset, with Earth being the other one, using the tileset on the Mariana node. Trivia *Uranus is named after the Roman personification of the Sky, or after the Greek husband of Gaia. *Missions are all named after Uranus's moons. **The moons in turn are named after characters in the works of Shakespeare and Alexander Pope. *Uranus has special enemies that spawn in Grineer Sealabs that have "Drekar" before their respective unit name. **A list of Drekar enemies are Lancers, Elite Lancers, Butchers, Scorpions, Heavy Gunners, Ballistas, Eviscerators, Manic Bombards, Manics, Troopers, and Seekers. ***These units have enhanced stats compared to their normal versions. *This is the only planet that features Manic Bombards on Sabotage missions, and their Drekar versions on Tyl Regor's Assassination. *A node on this planet shares its name with the Warframe. **Another node on this planet formerly shared its name with the Warframe. *Uranus is theorized to have a layer with a liquid surface near the mantle. Unlike the depiction in Warframe, this ocean is predominantly made up of methane and ammonia, rather than water. Traces of water may exist, albeit in a superionic state. The pressure around this layer would be impossible to survive without proper equipment. Media Warframe - Uranus - Trinculo - Capture -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Uranus - Prospero - Sabotage -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Uranus - Sycorax - Exterminate -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Uranus - Setebos - Sabotage (Solo) -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Uranus - Perdita - Deception (Solo) -PS4 Gameplay HD- Patch History *Fixes towards the camera not following you when going back and forth from Submersible areas in Uranus tilesets. *Ur is now a Dark Sector Disruption node. *Fixed a graphics issue with some water textures on Uranus Tilesets. *Infested Melee enemies should now do a better job of attacking Defense Targets on Uranus. *Fixed "Open 3 Caches during any Sabotage mission on Uranus" Neptune Junction task not completing. *Fixed Ariel and Desdemona having incorrect locations set on their nodes. }} de:Uranus es:Urano fr:Uranus ru:Уран Category:Planets Category:Grineer Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta